1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for rendering by ray tracing.
2. Description of Related Art
3D rendering refers to image processing whereby 3D object data is synthesized into an image viewed at a given viewpoint of a camera. Ray tracing refers to a process of tracing a point where scene objects and a ray intersect. Ray tracing includes traversal of an acceleration structure and an intersection test between a ray and a primitive. In the traversal and the intersection test, a large number of computations and a broad memory bandwidth are needed. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the number of computations and the bandwidth.